Por ti
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: situado entre eclipse y amanecer - a la familia Cullen llega una nueva integrante, una vampira con un curioso don que puede devolverle a Edward su tan ansiada mortalidad para estar con Bella sin transformarla.
1. Huyendo

Prologo: huyendo.

Una eternidad escapando de los de mi especie no es una buena manera de disfrutar el regalo de la vida eterna, yo quería ser vampira y me alegré enormemente cuando uno de ellos me otorgó el don de vivir para siempre, el de no envejecer, el de ver amaneceres, guerras y fiestas, enfermedades y descubrimientos. Pero todo don conlleva una responsabilidad, la de cargar con un poder que no sabía que tendría, el de invertir lo antinatural, el de revertir el efecto que una ponzoña puede producir en un ser humano, el de dar vida en vez de dar muerte.

A lo largo de mi existencia había descubierto que mi don iba a ser mi mayor condena, la de convertir magníficos vampiros en simples seres humanos una vez cada cien años, por eso me encontraba huyendo, muchos ya habían oído hablar de mí y querían dejar su eternidad para disfrutar del sol en sus cuerpos, el sabor de la comida humana y el milagro de soñar.

A veces transformaba a aquellos que se lo merecían, aquellos jóvenes con sueños y planes, a aquellos que sufrían al no poder amar a sus novias humanas, a aquellas que deseaban una familia por sobre la belleza vampírica, a aquellos que se sentían miserables al cobrar vidas humanas.

Viaje por todo el mundo y gracias a mi apariencia extraña para un vampiro pude pasar desapercibida; entre los humanos era solo una chica mas de dieciocho años de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo, lo único que compartía con ellos era mi alimentación a base de sangre humana, el brillo de mi piel a la luz del sol, mi belleza, fuerza y velocidad.

Después de ciento diez años de huir sin transformar a nadie había encontrado a una familia que me proporcionaría protección, y los había encontrado gracias a una humana que olía demasiado apetitosa para su propio bien. Estaba en un prado jugueteando con un anillo que adornaba su dedo mientras un vampiro acariciaba su castaño cabello delicadamente como si temiera romperla con sus manos; y ahora en la casa del vampiro debía explicarle la situación al jefe del clan, a Carlisle Cullen, el honorable doctor del pueblo.


	2. Por ella

Capitulo uno: Por Ella.

(Edward P.O.V)

-Les pido disculpas si mi presencia les incomoda en su casa pero llevo más de cien años huyendo y comprenderán que ya no encuentro lugar para esconderme- dijo la vampira mirando con sus claros ojos a Carlisle tratando de leer su expresión.

-Tranquila niña, aquí nadie te hará daño, ¿ahora quieres contarnos de que o quienes huyes?- preguntó Carlisle en todo paternal.

-Antes de contarle me gustaría que su hijo saliera de mi mente- exigió señalándome. Una mirada de Carlisle me bastó para obedecer la orden de la vampira, me concentré en la calidez que dejaba Bella al tener su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

- Huyo de los vampiros, vampiros que quieren dejar de serlo, y que por su encaprichamiento con los humanos me han maltratado- contó sollozando sin lagrimas.

-Mi nombre es Missa Minarielle Cooper, nací en Inglaterra hace unos quinientos años atrás, a los dieciséis años comencé a trabajar de criada de una familia adinerada para así ayudar a mi madre enferma; un día descubrí sin querer como la menor de las hijas de la familia se alimentaba de la costurera, iba a morderme pero el señor lo impidió, él decía que yo podría tener un gran talento como vampira y por eso prometió transformarme cuando madurara. Yo estaba feliz con la idea de vivir eternamente y dejé que me convirtiera en vampira pero algo raro había con mis ojos, así que asustado de haber creado a un monstruo trató de matarme y yo huí- dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Pero eso no nos dice mucho Missa, confía en nosotros, aquí nadie te hará daño- dijo Esme acercándose a ella y abrazándola maternalmente.

-Descubrí que podía transformar vampiros en humanos cuando por casualidad me peleé con uno por una presa que olía como la chica del vampiro lee mentes y lo mordí, ella huele demasiado apetitosa, no se aun como logras controlarte- dijo saboreando su ponzoña mientras miraba a Bella con sus ojos mas azules que de costumbre.

-Limítate a tu relato si no quieres salir huyendo nuevamente- gruñí enojado ante su comentario.

-Tranquilo, no le haré nada a tu chica, mi autocontrol es excelente- comentó bajando el tono de sus ojos volviéndolos del mismo celeste cielo de antes.

-Cuando mordí a ese vampiro lo hice dormir por tres días, me llamó la atención que empezara a respirar como si lo necesitase así que lo vigilé todo ese tiempo, cuando despertó sus ojos no eran rojos, olía a humano, sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor y no era frio como cualquiera de nosotros- explicó paseándose por el salón para ubicarse entre Carlisle y Esme en el sofá.

-¿Y puedes transformar a todos los que quieras?- preguntó Rosalie con interés.

No pude evitar hacer que mi mente viajara a la de Rosalie, ella se veía rodeada de niños de cabello oscuro y ojos azules mientras bordaba sentada en su jardín esperando a que Emmett cruzara la puerta, cuando Emmett llegaba los niños corrían a saludarlo y el los cargaba amorosamente para ir al encuentro de su esposa.

Otras imágenes atraparon mi mente, Esme tenía a un bebé rubio entre sus brazos y un Carlisle de mejillas rosadas los miraba con ternura. Esa chica Missa había elegido muy mal a su nueva familia, se había topado con dos vampiras dispuestas a dejarse morder para poder tener su frustrada maternidad.

Alice estaba divagando como siempre pero ese pensamiento parecía más una visión, una mujer de unos cuarenta años de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones lloraba sobre una tumba, en ella habían dos nombres escritos, el de un hombre y el de una mujer que había muerto tres días después de él, era mi nombre y el de Bella.

-Solo puedo transformar a uno cada cien años, es el tiempo que tardo en acumular ese tipo de ponzoña para transformar- dijo Missa respondiendo inocentemente la pregunta de Rosalie.

-¿y cuándo fue la última vez que mordiste a un vampiro?- volvió a preguntar Rose.

-Hace unos ciento diez años, me aprisionaron y me obligaron a morder a uno- dijo con tristeza.

La visión de Alice me había dejado intrigado, si mi nombre estaba en esa tumba y el de Bella también era porque algún día íbamos a morir, y solo los humanos mueren, de pronto vi la solución a mis problemas, podría darle a Bella todas las experiencias humanas que ella me demandaba, podría amarla sin ponerla en peligro, podría casarme con ella, darle hijos, nietos siendo humano. Pobre Missa ya eran dos vampiras y un vampiro dispuestos a dejarse morder por el derecho a morir como cualquier humano normal.

-¿y para que tanta pregunta hermana?, ¿acaso quieres que Missa te muerda?- pregunté ácidamente.

-No tanto como lo deseas tu "hermano"- me respondió Rosalie usando el mismo tono.

-Ustedes son muy amables conmigo al ocultarme aquí, no quisiera que se peleasen por mi culpa- dijo Missa tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Tranquila Missa Eddie y Rosie solo están jugando- dijo Emmett con amargura; en su mente se reflejaba la decepción al descubrir las intenciones de Rosalie, él la imaginaba con otro hombre y con la familia que él nunca podría darle.

-No me molestaría transformar a uno de ustedes, después de todo son los únicos que no me han mordido ni encerrado en celdas oscuras y sin comida- admitió la chica.

-Aquí las Reglas son diferentes Missa, nosotros bebemos sangre de animales, no matamos humanos- le explicó Carlisle.

-Haré lo que sea para adaptarme- dijo la muchacha obedientemente.

Mientras Carlisle y una muy centrada Esme le enseñaban la casa y le explicaban las reglas yo tomé a Bella de la mano y la guié lo bastante lejos como para que ninguno de mis hermanos nos oyera.

-¿Qué fue todo eso con Rosalie?- preguntó Bella inquisitiva.

-Ya sabes que siempre me peleo con ella, solo ignórala- dije restándole importancia, pero Bella me conocía bastante bien, sabía que algo le ocultaba y esa combinación de ceño fruncido y mordida del labio inferior no me facilitaba mi propósito de ocultarle la verdad.

-Tu no confías en mi- dijo en un murmullo mas para sí y cubrió su adorable rostro con una cortina de cabello.

-Amor, es solo que he visto muchas cosas inquietantes- dije buscando su calor para refugiarme, se sentía demasiado confortante la calidez humana de Bella, no quería privarla de eso, ella no tenia porque cambiar, seria yo quien cambiase por ella.

-¿Rosalie quiere que Missa la muerda?- preguntó Bella.

-Si amor, ella y Esme, aunque la ultima desistió ya que no sacrificaría el amor de Carlisle por su deseo de ser madre, lo ama demasiado como para tener hijos con otro hombre- le respondí esperando a que esta fuera su última pregunta.

-¿Y Rose no ama a Emmett?- preguntó Bella al comparar la actitud de mi hermana con la de Esme.

-Rose es inmadura, cuando se dé cuenta que con su actitud hace sufrir a Emmett cambiará de parecer- dije deleitándome con su fragancia dulce e imaginándome como deberá oler ante los humanos, tal pensamiento me recordó a un libro que había leído unos años antes, probablemente cuando Bella era una niña que asistía al jardín de niños de la mano de su madre, "el perfume: historia de un asesino" me sentía como el protagonista, atraído por el delicado aroma de mi Isabella.

-Bella, ¿y si yo fuera humano?, ¿seria merecedor de tu amor?- pregunté nervioso ante su respuesta, como desearía poder leer su mente, así sabría que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Dejarías tu vida eterna, tu fuerza y velocidad, tu talento y todo lo que implica ser vampiro por mi?- preguntó ella haciéndose ver como la cosa más insignificante.

-Dejaría todo por ti Bella, y tu ya eres demasiado pura, demasiado inocente como para ser transformada en una bestia para estar a mi lado, el único anormal soy yo, yo debería cambiar- dije convencidísimo de mis palabras.

-Pero esa pobre chica Edward, ha sufrido mucho...- dijo Bella pero yo la corté.

-Ella dijo que no le importaba transformar a uno de nosotros si queríamos- dije con optimismo.

-¡pero pueden existir vampiros que lo necesitan más que tu!- exclamó Bella.

-Imagina a una madre que ha sido transformada y que no puede acercarse a su hijo, o algún vampiro transformado a la fuerza, imagina a un niño vampiro con toda una vida por delante- enumeró Bella desesperada por hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Imagina a un vampiro enamorado de una humana a la cual no puede amar debido a su condición- le dije a Bella y de inmediatamente ella concentró su total atención en mi.

-Imagina a ese vampiro viendo como esa humana envejece, como se casa con otro, como forma una familia, como muere- dije con pena desde el fondo de mi inerte corazón.

-Edward, no sigas, aunque tu te transformaras en humano los Volturi terminarían matándonos igual, prometiste transformarme- me recordó ella.

-Sé lo que prometí, pero seriamos solo un par de humanos al fin y al cabo, moriríamos de todas formas, de viejos, de alguna enfermedad, pero estaríamos juntos en una existencia normal- le espeté tratando de hacerla entender, pero luego recordé, hablaba con Bella Swan, era la novia de un vampiro y no aceptaba regalos, era una completa testaruda.

-Yo no estaría con nadie más que contigo, prefiero envejecer a tu lado viéndote siempre joven que hacer una vida normal con otro- confesó al borde de las lagrimas.

Me estaba dejando solo en las afueras de mi casa, caminaba a paso firma hasta su cacharro de camioneta, a velocidad vampírica me acerqué a ella y no le di tiempo de reaccionar, la besé mandando mi autocontrol a dar un paseo muy lejos, le di un beso así como me los demandaba ella pero tuve que frenarme ya que ella necesitaba aire.

-Creo que es mucho de besos por hoy- dijo Bella sonrojada como un tomate y respirando agitadamente.

-Por lo menos déjame llevarte hasta tu casa, sabes que esa camioneta no me da confianza- dije esperando una respuesta a mi favor.

-Ya sabes que me encanta manejar mi propio vehículo- dijo disfrutando sacarme de quicio.

Ella encendió su camioneta y para fortuna mía el cacharro dio su último suspiro dejándome la placentera alternativa de llevarla hasta su casa en mi coche.


End file.
